The present invention relates to cranberry seed oil derivatives derived by the reaction of dimethicone copolyol and cold pressed cranberry seed oil. The choice of cold pressed cranberry seed oil as a raw material in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention is critical, since it has been found that the cold pressed cranberry seed oil contains antioxidants, antimicrobial compounds and which when reacted with a water soluble or water dispersible silicone result in products that deliver said actives to the skin and hair, resulting in protection of the skin and hair from environmental factors such as acid rain, ozone attack and UV degradation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,345 issued May 2002 describes the refining of cold pressed cranberry seed oil, and is incorporated herein by reference. American cranberries, Vaccinium macrocarpon, are native plants of open, acid peat bogs in North America. Cranberry plants are evergreen perennial vines that produce runners and upright branches with terminal flower buds.
Cranberries have historically been harvested and either ingested as whole berries, such as in cranberry sauce, or have been processed for their juice. Pulp remaining after cranberry juice extraction processing has historically been regarded as an undesirable waste product with little or no utility.
In the United States, cranberries are grown and are harvested in the Northeast, Northwest and Great Lakes regions. Cranberries ripen and are harvested in autumn, which has made cranberries a holiday food. Cranberries have not changed significantly in appearance and nutritional value over time. Cranberries have typically been stored by freezing or drying the whole berries.
Cranberries have become a popular food only in recent years because cranberries have a very bitter taste. Historically, processors have not dealt well with the taste. Cranberries are known to contain quininic acid. It is the quininic acid that imparts to cranberries, the bitter taste. Cranberry juice has become more palatable because it is blended with other sugar-containing aqueous liquids.
Apart from an undesirable taste, quininic acid is believed to have nutraceutical properties. When ingested, quininic acid is converted to hippuric acid. Hippuric acid is believed to remove toxins from the bladder, kidneys, prostate and testicles. Under normal circumstances, oils useful in the cosmetic industry are refined with a variety of steps that are designed to maximize triglyceride content, and minimize color and odor. These steps include steam distillation, a process in which steam is sparged through the oil to remove odor and color bodies and solvent extraction with compounds like hexane, which remove additional odor and color bodies. We have learned that these processes, while improving color and odor, remove many of the desirable xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d materials like tocopherols, antioxidants and the like. What results is a light color, low odor triglyceride with no appreciable added skin benefits. We have surprisingly learned that when the cranberry seed oil that is cold processed is reacted with specific water-soluble silicone compounds, the actives (normally removed in non-cold press process) remain in the product, become water-soluble and have outstanding activity on the skin. In essence two things happen when the cold pressed cranberry seed oil is reacted with dimethicone copolyol. First the triglyceride reacts with the hydroxyl group of the silicone compound, giving a water-soluble ester. Secondly, the water-soluble ester solubilized the active components there as a consequence of cold pressing. Thirdly, these very desirable materials are deposited on the skin by the silicone fatty ester, based upon its proclivity to remain on the skin. The result is a unique delivery of the actives to the skin from totally natural fruit oil.
Silicone esters are known materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,248 issued February 1988 to Dexter et al is the first patent to disclose silicone fatty esters. O""Lenick et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,063 issued Aug. 4, 1992 later expanded the field. However these patents did not disclose or suggest the possibility of using cold pressed cranberry seed oil that is rich in antioxidants and other actives that could be delivered to the skin using a specific silicone ester as a delivery molecule.
The present invention relates to a series of silicone compounds derived from the reaction of cold pressed cranberry oil and specific silicone compounds.
The present invention also relates to a process of treating hair and skin which comprises contacting the hair and skin with an effective anti-oxidant containing amount of a cranberry silicone compound of the preset invention.
We have unexpectantly found that cranberry oil prepared by a cold press extraction process described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,345 issued May 2002, contain specific antioxidant materials that are removed by more aggressive refining processes like solvent extraction. These compounds surprisingly survive the reaction with dimethicone copolyol and result in a water-soluble delivery system for these very desirable natural compounds.
Also critical to the practice of the present invention is the fatty composition of the cold pressed cranberry oil. This cranberry oil has a substantially clear appearance with a pale yellow color.
Cold Pressed Cranberry Oil is a triglyceride conforming to the following structure: 
The Rxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 group has the following composition:
The oil also contains the following very critical xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d components for skin and hair care:
When the oil is exposed to steam strip and solvent extraction the concentration of the xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d components drops to vanishingly small levels and the activity is lost.
As can be seen, the cold pressed cranberry seed oil is a rich source of compounds having important properties when applied to hair and skin. Stigmasterol is an anti-stiffness factor. Beta-sitosterol has use as an antihyperlipoproteinemic agent. One or more of the campesterol, stigmasterol and beta-sitosterol has inflammatory activity and may be useful in the treatment of gingivitis, rash, eczema, and other skin lesions. It is also believed that these compounds found in cranberry seed oil have activity as sunscreen agents. Since some of the compounds present in cranberry oil have absorbance in the UV-B range. It is this range that causes the greatest cellular damage. The cold pressed cranberry oil can shield against UV-A induced damage by scattering light as well as by light spectrum absorption. The cold pressed cranberry oil has, then activity as a broad spectrum UV protectant. The cranberry oil may be used alone or in combination with other conventional sunscreens.
The phosphatidylinositiol and phosphatidylcholine and tocopherols are highly desirable materials used on skin. The phosphatidylcholine, also known as lecithin, is found in human beings in the nervous system and the brain. Lecithin also has use as an edible and digestible surfactant. It is usable in manufacturing foods such as margarine and chocolate. Lecithin is a natural antioxidant that can increase oil stability and shelf life. Lecithin also has use in pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, skin care, and in treating leather and textiles.
Cold pressed cranberry seed oil has a very high concentration of gamma tocopherol. This level is much higher than is found in oils such as safflower and grape, which are 11 and 33, respectively. The gamma tocopherol has the most antioxidant capacity of all of the tocopherols and contributes to the stability of highly unsaturated oils in the cranberry oil. It is believed that the presence of the high gamma tocopherol concentration makes cranberry oil an excellent additive to animal food-both human and non-human. The gamma tocopherol may be as important as alpha tocopherol in preventing degenerative diseases.
Cold pressed cranberry seed oil has a high linolenic acid content. Linolenic acid has been implicated as a food additive and nutraceutical in preventing coronary heart disease and cancer. Cranberry oil also has a high polyunsaturated: saturated ratio in a neutral lipid fraction, of 10:1. This ratio is regarded as having value in reducing serum cholesterol, atherosclerosis and in preventing heart disease.
Cold pressed cranberry seed oil has a rather dark yellow to orange color because it contains carotenoids. The carotenoids are usable as colorant substitutes for materials such as carotenes, annotos, and apocarotenals used in the nutraceutical and oil industries.
The cold pressed cranberry seed oil, containing all of the above desirable compounds, is reacted with a dimethicone copolyol conforming to the following structure: 
wherein
a is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
b is an integer ranging from 0 to 200;
x,y and z are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that x+y+z be equal to or greater than 5.
To provide an ester conforming to the following structure: 
wherein
a is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
b is an integer ranging from 0 to 200;
x,y and z are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that x+y+z be greater than 5.
R is derived from cold pressed cranberry seed oil and has the following composition
Also present in the product are the following xe2x80x9cactivesxe2x80x9d
Compound
Campesterol/brassicasterol
Stigmasterol
Beta-sitostero
Phosphatidylinositiol
Phosphatidylcholine
Alpha-tocopherol
Gamma-tocopherol
The current invention describes a composition, which is prepared by the reaction esterification reaction of:
(1) cold pressed cranberry seed oil
(2) a dimethicone copolyol conforming to the following structure 
wherein
a is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
b is an integer ranging from 0 to 200;
x,y and z are independently integers ranging from 0 to 20, with the proviso that x+y+z be greater than 5.
The compounds of the present invention deliver these active products to skin. and the presence of the silicone surfactant allows the active to be efficiently deposited on the skin.
In a preferred embodiment said esterification is conducted at temperature of between 180 and 220 C.
In a preferred embodiment said esterification reaction is conducted using a tin catalyst.
In a preferred embodiment a is 4, b is 0, x is 0, y is 0 and z is 5.
In a preferred embodiment a is 4, b is 8, x is 5, y is 4, and z is 5.
In a preferred embodiment a is 4, b is 10, x is 20, y is 20, and z is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is 4, b is 100, x is 20, y is 0, and z is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is 4, b is 20, x is 5, y is 10 and z is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is 10, b is 150, x is 10, y is 15, and z is 10.
In a preferred embodiment a is 10, b is 200, x is 20, y is 5, and z is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is 15, b is 10, x is 0, y is 10, and z is 20.
In a preferred embodiment a is 20, b is 1, x is 10, y is 10, and z is 10.